<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living Alone by edenwritez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903445">Living Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenwritez/pseuds/edenwritez'>edenwritez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, BokuAka Week, Bokuaka - Freeform, Character Death, College AU, Gun Violence, M/M, Major Character Injury, coffee shop AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenwritez/pseuds/edenwritez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Bokuto both graduated high school, Akaashi moves on and opens a small bakery with an apartment above where he and Bokuto room together. Bokuto still moves on playing volleyball and slowly over the time of living together the two confess their feelings to each other. Everything seemed to be going perfectly fine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: there are hospitals, blood, guns, and police are mentioned in this work. if this makes you uncomfortable please don't read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I love the smell of all the pastries baking in the bakery, the smell giving off a sense of home or comfort. That was the smell I wanted to live with the rest of my life. I wanted to know that sense of comfort all the time, I wanted that man to be my husband. I wanted to learn how to do all of these special things he did to bring so much comfort to me. I wanted to be with him and only him, but life had other plans. Life wanted to ruin that feeling of love we had created. </p><p>Just after graduating college, Akaashi had gone into college and worked hard for his degree in culinary arts and soon after that had opened a small bakery. I loved that little bakery so much with our little apartment up top that we roomed together in while I finished up my volleyball scholarship playing for MSBY. It was a lot of time for us trying to get used to college work, Akaashi and running a business, and me trying not to disrupt the peace of the bakery after I finish late games. </p><p>It wasn’t long after moving in together that we ended up talking about our friendship, something that has developed long since before high school, and how we wished it could be more. It had been years since we developed feelings for each other while playing together for our high school volleyball team and helping each other through our tough patches in life. We always did everything together, there was no stopping us from hanging out. We were inseparable and we still were. We were always so happy around each other, part of it confused me then on why I didn’t notice I had romantic feelings for Akaashi. It had to have been so obvious by that point, but it seemed my childhood best friend was just as oblivious to those feelings. </p><p>Being with Akaashi was my favorite thing in the world to be doing and even more when we had gotten together with the promise of always being there for each other. Those evenings I come home from practice and games and I can jump into the males arms and could just relax against him with that sweet smell around us was heaven. I didn’t want to change it for the world, but everything just had to change. Life always had other things in mind that ruined the most beautiful of things. </p><p>It had to be a normal day too, a day you wouldn’t expect anything to happen. It was a normal day, we said goodbye at the door after coming back from classes to change and prepare for the last little bit of the day we would be away from each other. I went to volleyball practice after wishing Akaashi a good day with work and then I left. I didn’t think that would be my last ‘I love you’ or ‘Have a good day’. I wasn’t ready for the news in the middle of practice, I wasn’t ready to fall to my knees and beg for it all to be a lie. I wasn’t ready for any of it, I didn’t want to believe it. </p><p>I could feel my heart shatter, footsteps pounding in my ears after I ran out of the gym. I could hear the echoing shouts of my teammates behind me, trying to comfort me, but I didn’t want to listen. I needed to see if they were pulling my strings, Akaashi couldn’t be gone. Not yet, he was too young. Someone had to be pulling my leg, this couldn’t be real. All I could feel in my body was pain, heartache, the feeling of my stomach being in my throat, and the tears welling up in my eyes. I didn’t want the tears to fall yet, I didn’t want this night to be real, I just wanted everything to be okay. </p><p>I could barely manage to run the entire way back home, to our home. I didn’t want to take the bus, it would take too long and my only other option at that moment was to run and I did. I ran down blocks of roads and turned street corners and narrowly avoided getting hit. I didn’t care about the pain in my legs from practice that carried over into running, I didn’t care about the pain in my chest from not breathing properly, or the tears that had slowly run down my face as I ran. None of that mattered, all that mattered was Akaashi. </p><p>My eyes could barely stay open as I ran down the last block, eyes catching sight of those flashing blue and red lights that slowly drove away now. There were even more, police cars and ambulances all surrounding my home. Windows were shattered and there was blood staining the walls of the quiet bakery. Everything looked like chaos as I got closer and closer, a police officer coming to try and stop me from getting closer. </p><p>“Sir, you can’t go in there-” their voice was sweet, soft, they sounded nice. They also sounded familiar and my eyes flickered up to look at the officer before my eyes widened and so did theirs. </p><p>“Daichi, Akaashi, where is he. I need-” My voice got cut off quickly as he pointed to one of the ambulances already driving off and my eyes widened. </p><p>“A robbery was happening, armed and multiple people got hurt. Bokuto, you need to get to the hospital now. I don’t know how fatal anything is.” That voice that was sweet and once consoling got much darker and more serious, a worried tone underneath. Daichi was never one to lie and he was definitely worried about the state that others had been thrown into because of this dilemma. He never beat around the bush once, but looking at me he wanted to. </p><p>I looked down at the ground and felt my shoulders shake even more, too tired and in pain to even know what to do. I needed to find Akaashi, but I also needed to figure out if they caught who did it. I was lost in my thoughts, trying to figure out what to do before a voice dragged me out of my thoughts. </p><p>“You need to go see him, I’ll keep you updated as more gets worked out.” Daichi’s promise seemed to make me feel more confident in knowing what I had to do, I had to go and find Akaashi. I ran my hand over my cheek slowly, taking a shaky breath before nodding and turning. </p><p>I was trying to stay strong, ready to go and grab the keys for Akaashis car so he didn’t have to run there and potentially pass out. “Please keep me updated.. I need to go find my boyfriend.” I bit my lip and blinked as I was handed my keys by Daichi. </p><p>“Took them off Akaashi, I knew you were going to need them.” I let out a small smile, some form of hope in my eyes as I quickly walked a little further down the street to his car and got in. Oh god it smelled like him, it made me want to cry even more. We had so many cute dates and funny moments in this car that it hurt my heart to remember right then. </p><p>The drive felt like it was taking hours rather than the simple ten minutes it took to drive to the hospital, even less than with me driving faster than the speed limit. I was desperate to get there as soon as possible, barely managing to park the car before I was stepping out of the car and locking the door barely before running up to the front steps of the hospital. I looked around, hoping to find something, anything at all to help me figure out where Akaashi was. </p><p>“Excuse me, sir. Are you Bokuto? A male was entered here a few minutes ago saying a silver haired boy would be here soon and he wants to see you. It’s important and if you are Bokuto, we need you to come with us now.” A kind voice from a woman spoke up behind me, scaring me as I quickly turned to face her. She looked just as kind as she sounded and I would have thanked her had it not been for how anxious I already was. </p><p>“Please, I need to see him, now. Where is he?” My voice came out in a rushed panic, walking towards her and thankful she was so quick to move and walk towards what I hoped would be Akaashi’s room where he temporarily was. He had to be coming home, he couldn’t die here, he just couldn’t. </p><p>All of the hallways were painted white, a calming color, but the smell of disinfectant ruined that thought for me. People died here, daily. Not every death could be avoided and that’s what scared me. What if something bad was going to happen to Akaashi? What if they couldn’t save him? What if he really was going to be gone? I didn’t want to live with that fact. I didn’t want to lose my childhood best friend, my teammate, my love. </p><p>“...Sir. Sir..! He’s in here. You can go in now, but you need to be quiet.” The nurse was sweet as she spoke gently opening a door that was closed off and I quickly stepped through. My eyes quietly scanned the room before finding the light shadow of a bed surrounded by one of those weird screen things that blocked patients from others' sight. </p><p>I stepped up closer to the screen and slowly moved it to the side, my eyes coming into close contact with Akaashi. He didn’t look too good either, his hair roughly done, a mess if one might say, and the bandages wrapped around his chest with various tubes connected to him to try and keep him breathing. His gorgeous ocean-emerald mixed colored eyes dying out behind their closed lids. I looked up at a few of the monitors watching over him and his heart rate was a lot lower than it should be, worrying me more than he was before. </p><p>“We don’t think he’s going to make it, we’re doing everything we can, but his request was to let you see him. He can hear you, but I think he’s too tired to respond back.” The nurse had stepped by the screen and to the side of the bed, grabbing a small clipboard and I assumed she was starting to analyze data. </p><p>I sat down on the edge of the bed, hands shaky and I reached for my love’s hand. I couldn’t make the lump in my throat disappear, it hurt to see Akaashi like this. It hurt to see him like this, in pain and probably fighting to stay alive. I wanted to tell him so many things, how I loved him, how I didn’t want him to hurt, how I wanted him to stay here, close by my side forever like we had promised when we were children, but my mind was so focused on the bad things that I couldn’t do anything but cry. </p><p>The shot was fatal, not something anyone was expecting Akaashi to live through and that’s what hurt me even more. I was losing the one person that had been there with me through everything. The one person that promised me we would stay together and actually kept that promise. That’s what hurt the most, I was losing my love and the one person I needed and had helped me make it this far in life. </p><p>Words barely seemed to form in my throat, tears rolling down my face now as I tried to stop myself from crying. I tried to stop myself from doing the one thing Akaashi hated seeing me do. He never liked it when I cried, he preferred my happy self and I didn’t want to disappoint him by crying in his last few moments of living. I tried to take a deep breath, whispering my final peace then. </p><p>“I love you, Keiji…” My voice barely rose higher than a whisper as I leaned down and placed a light kiss to his forehead before letting out a weak sob as the loud beep rang out amongst the room and Keiji Akaashi’s heart finally stopped. </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p>I woke up with a start, heart beating rapidly in my chest as I sat up and grabbed my forehead. The dream was so real, painfully realistic. Everything in my body was telling myself to cry and running my hand over my cheeks made me realize even more that I was crying. Hot, salty tears slid thick and heavy over my cheeks. </p><p>I took a few shaky breaths, voice a little ragged as I told myself it would be okay quietly underneath my breath. I ran my hand over my eyes and made myself stop crying, looking over at the side of the bed and letting out a small laugh quietly. Akaashi would normally sleep there, perhaps he would be off doing yoga in the living room or making breakfast for the two of them to enjoy in the morning before school, or even in the shower getting all cleaned up for long days at the bakery. </p><p>That wasn’t the case this morning, or any morning after the incident. I worked hard with school and volleyball and running the bakery, wanting to keep Akaashi’s work alive. I wanted to keep doing the things he loved to make him proud, he didn’t want his memory to die away too. </p><p>“I should have talked to you the last chance I had because now I can’t.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>